User talk:Godot83
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mr. Pi & Ms. Halloween page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrPlasmaCosmos (talk) 08:21, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply I go on deleting sprees here and there but only within certain criteria to clean up the wiki (whose previous head B was more into gangs and rapping than concerend with one piece anf pirates). If a page is not canon, is inappropriate, should not be here, is incomplete and has been for a substantial amount of time, or if it is a clone of another page it is ddeleted. If I find devil fruits or characters that are in meny ways "godmodded" I contact the owners and warn them that this is a place for fanon and while it is fanon overpowerful people and abilitites crowd out the creativity of others. That is another thing I delete for, lack of creativity or things that simply cannot be (exampe: Swim Swim fruit... allows the user to swim and can be eaten with other fruits... no). but if you are making a character with balanced abilitites and a substantial amount of information and it isn't blatantly taken from an existing character (even if heavy inspiration is drawn from a character from another anime) it will almost certainly be perfectly fine. ^^ thank you for asking. Hope you have alot of fun here. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 15:32, December 7, 2013 (UTC) To Answer your Question Alright, hopefully I can help. The way to report a page is to report it on a admins talk page. If a page has "property of Blank" on it, that means its their property, no one else should violate it, grammar mishaps come now and then so its nice to fix it. The ones who can delete pages, are only admins and above, meaning users cannot delete them. Admins should not just go around deleting pages, their must be a reason, like currently I'm waiting out the Hoshi Hoshi no Mi. We have a chat, so if you need to ask questions, ask me to go there. I will. 13:35, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for that information, I will definitely look straight into it. 18:50, April 16, 2014 (UTC) As long as you do inherent good for the wiki by all means welcome to adminship. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 18:13, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Rukiryo why the hell did you delete some articles I made, that was unfair! could've gave me a hint and no reason to delete them! I want to know why you did it! NOW! User:Soulslayer317 I'm on the Chat if you want to talk. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 11:40, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Villain he has potential Kure S. Akira (talk) 03:42, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I thank you for your welcome. At the moment I have many stories on my plate, so I won't be doing much on here (if anything) for a long while. I mostly just want other fans opinions on some big points for my possible fic seeing as they might cause a little backlash. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 15:06, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for my late reply, my job has been keeping me rahter busy for the last several months, but no the ability to liquify ones self is actually quite harmless. Useful in fact but limited offensively and defensively to the users abilities, partial similar to Basil Hawkins Goma no So. could be interesting. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 15:29, October 26, 2014 (UTC) What pages are you deleting, specifically? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 03:21, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Lightning Dragon gives an explanation for its powers and its general power level. Pounce D. Luk has a intro with his name, epithet, powers, origin, etc. The Nemean Lion fruit I can understand, but even so it gives a description of the powers and abilities the fruit gives. Sunshine Pirates I'm fine with being deleted, and Red Robin Pirates probably can as well (though I might consider remaking them at some point). While some of these are okay, the others seem to give a goodly amount of information about the page, even if they're not 100% filled out. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 04:14, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 01:24, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :( thanks though it didnt work D:Mariovt (talk) 14:55, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :) Tehangrygoomba helped so nvm :)Mariovt (talk) 15:02, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Logia There have been many times where non-logia fruits have qualities similar to Logia, often times these are paramecia. The Wax Wax, Sticky Sticky, and the Poison Poison Fruits all produce "elements" but are Pramecia for they lack the eability to become them. The Stone Stone fruit also has abilites that mimic a logia in it's stone assimilation ability but it is also a paramecia, some Zoan types have traits of Logia, like marcos Phoeanix fruit. Then there is Kanjuro's that literally alowed him to become a drawing. It's possible to scale down Logia's to Paramecia but leaving out the ability to "become" that element. Certain Paramecia have even more Logia-like qualitites than others, Baby 5's Buki Buki no Mi allows her to become weapons and allows her to reform undamaged if those weapons are damaged, but she cannot pass damage through her body like Logia can. Mr 1's Supa Supa no Mi can also make his body hard like metal and can produce blades on his body but cannot turns into blades. The best way to handle Logia is to fit it into a Paramecia. In the Canon Paramecia re the most Common type of Devil Fruit and their powers are so veried and random thay are hard to predict. But Logia are rare and represent the fury of the natural elements themselves. Dependent on the element it might even be possibe to fool people into thinking it's logia, like Pica and Trebol did witht heir Sticky Sticky and Stone Stone fruits, or you might be able to fool people by using your element to create clones of yourself like Mr 3 did (albeit those were imobile), A moving substance in human form made of the PAramecia users element could very easily be miconstrued as that person in Logia form. I hope these suggestions help. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 08:49, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Cdswalkthrough's Plagiarism It seems we will have no choice but to take action and involve higher ups. Kure S. Akira (talk) 23:53, April 24, 2016 (UTC) I am informing an admin of another one piece wiki where he plagiarized from at the moment. --Template%3ARukiryo_Stamp (talk) 01:18, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi Godot83, I'd like to know if you could help me create a character. Though I know how to, may be it's a bit...overpower and there are a few things I really don't know how to do; so I would really like if you, or maybe some other adm or moderator, could help me with that. With nothing else to add Gas Chk (talk) 15:58, May 31, 2016 (UTC)Gas_ChkGas Chk (talk) 15:58, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Character Creation Well, I already know how my character would be, in probably every aspect of him. He doesn't have weaknesses per'se, but he does have limitations such as trying not to kill Gyojins or any kind of water inhabitant (because he is a Gyojin hahaha). Mostly he would fight body to body, with swords and martial arts (including Gyojin Karate) but he would also have a distinguished place in the marine. I don't know how does that work here, if you Rank Up according to real dates or how's the thing in here. If that's the case, I'd like to start with him when he joins the marine and start creating the sagas where he grows up and, at the same time, Ranks Up hahah. There are some things where I really need some help, like...have you seen that some characters have, in the top of the page, some areas? Like History, abilities, miscelanea, etc. I don't know how to use that. And one last thing I'd like you to help me with, playing que NPC roles in my sagas, if you have time of course, I can't force you to do it hahahah. Godot, this is my...basic platform for my character, although I don't know how to "compress" the Infobox, could you help me with that? Maybe edit it so that it's..."normal" hahahaha, I would really appreciate it, just that little thing so I can go on with the History, abilities, etc... PD: http://onepiecefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Oceanus_Christum For the moment that's what I'm posting about my character though, there's MUCH more to see of course. This is to invite you to see how is it going and to ask for your opinion. Gas Chk (talk) 20:14, June 3, 2016 (UTC)Gas_ChkGas Chk (talk) 20:14, June 3, 2016 (UTC) I have a question..is it possible for their to be a plant zoan? Plants are technically living beings that need food and can die so doesn't that make it eligible for being a zoan? I like the fact that you have told me I will be working on some of these shorter pages but I do hope that you will bring back my Gashadokuro page due to me having a great idea for it My apologies. I have been forced to take many extended hiatuses since becoming bureaucrat. I offer no excuses fo my lack of involvement. Instead I see you and gododt are serious about holding together the community. I will elevate you as soon as possible Please rectify the issue (if it still persists) as you see fit. Delete Page Hello, I was wondering if you could delete this page as I currently have no more need of it. Thank you. http://onepiecefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aaron_D._Linda